


Lessons...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh watches Horatio and Stetler talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons...

Calleigh hid her smile as she listened to Horatio and Stetler go at it yet again. She could almost mark her calendar by their bickering. They would get along great for a while and then something would set Stetler off and they'd be at it again. Usually the peace lasted about 6 weeks... This time it had to do with Ryan and the troubles he was going through both in and out of the lab.

Horatio's slightly mocking tone when he spoke to the IAB agent barely hid his distain for him. If she didn't know better she'd think Horatio had been taking sarcasm lessons off Speed.


End file.
